<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixfold Path Of Submission by somethingaboutsharks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173894">Sixfold Path Of Submission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutsharks/pseuds/somethingaboutsharks'>somethingaboutsharks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kitsune Setting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Hmofa, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, HMOFA - Freeform, Kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutsharks/pseuds/somethingaboutsharks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story set in the Where Kitsune Wait world, featuring a six tailed kitsune and a nameless wanderer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>human male/anthro female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kitsune Setting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sixfold Path Of Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The promised time had come.</p><p>The wanderer walked up the weed strewn path to the old wooden temple, the crumbling walls of the grounds abandoned generations ago. The man's wide brimmed straw hat kept most of the light rain off of his clothes. There were more patches and stitches than original cloth left on his kimono and hakama, but they still fit him fine. He'd earned a few more stitches in the last few days when he worked with a kitsune, a magical fox woman right out of legends, to drive a group of bandits out of a small farming village. He'd gotten a few bruises and scrapes when they hunted the bandits down, but in the end every bandit received the justice they deserved. Honorable death at the blades of two warriors was as good an end as they could have hoped for.</p><p>Now, he had to make good on his challenge. The kitsune had boasted of her skill the entire time he'd been around her, and while she certainly was impressive in battle, her arrogance afterward needed to be challenged. She'd reveled in it when the villagers called her a kami, a guardian god. He called her out, privately, and she accepted his challenge of duel with a fox faced grin. But only on the condition they use no weapons. That the victor would be whoever had the strength and skill to drop the other to the floor. Not to the death, but to the silent dishonor of submission. Once she had the shame of having her face on the floor, perhaps then she'd learn some humility.</p><p>He walked up to the temple steps, moss covered statues staring at him as he took off his sandals before moving up. The kitsune's sword rested by the half open entrance, along with her hat and strange footwear. He left his own on the other side of the door and walked inside.</p><p>Old lamps burned with blue fire, incense filled the air, and a ring of rope had been laid out in the center of the abandoned building. Nothing remained of the statues or artifacts that would have been worshiped, only empty space. Except for the kitsune who knelt, waiting for him on a stand where a great statue must have sat. Orange fur, a white jaw, and black whiskers greeted him. Her ears watched him just as much as her eyes.</p><p>She smiled and rose up to her feet with unnatural grace, walking into the ring. Her arms drifted up into a stance, eyes narrowing as that arrogant smile spread across her fox face. The man stepped into the ring without fear, the only sounds coming from under his feet as the boards creaked and the soft patter of summer rain against the walls. He stopped eight paces from her, looking up ever so slightly at her dark eyes. She was a head taller than him and dressed in strange, dark clothes that were scandalous on a woman, but at home on a warrior. It served to show off her nice, slender build, along with her noticeable hips and modest breasts. She was attractive in the same way a naked sword was, the beauty unable to hide the danger.</p><p>"You put too much faith in your skill," she chuckled, her stance shifting to favor her strong legs. "Daring to challenge a kami such as I is foolish."</p><p>"You are no kami. And I will not insult the divine by letting you continue to speak so pridefully," he replied, taking a low stance with a high guard, ready to defend against her kicks. After seeing her fight the bandits he was confident he could move faster.</p><p>"I will overlook your disrespect," she sneered. "Only because you were not useless in protecting those farmers from the bandits, and had the wisdom to defer to me in battle."</p><p>"I am a foreigner in this land," he said. "But even I know to trust the wisdom of a many-tailed kitsune, to say nothing of your obvious skill in battle."</p><p>Her grin showed her back teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Yet you do not have enough wisdom to realize the foolishness of challenging me. Tell me your name already, vagabond."</p><p>"No. We're not fighting to the death."</p><p>The sharp gaze tilted down, her wide grin menacing and eyes slits. "How arrogant! We fought side by side and you won't even give me your name."</p><p>His only answer was to stare at her.</p><p>"Very well," she said, tilting her head back to look down at him. "You may address me as Hibiki. You will remember that when I am done with you, arrogant vagabond."</p><p>Her paws made no sound as she crept forward over the old boards, but they whined softly beneath his steps. The distance closed until his lead hand was about to touch the black fur of her wrist, then they stopped. Stared at one another, watching and anticipating the slightest movement. An eternity passed in the wooden temple.</p><p>Thunder rumbled far in the distance, Hibiki's leg lashing out in a low kick as the sound rolled through the temple. The wanderer took the blow on his thigh with grit teeth, blocking a jab she threw at the same time. His probing counter jabs were slapped aside, his goal to get into her guard warring against her use of longer limbs. The grunts and sharps sounds of their breath filled the abandoned room, boards creaking as he pressed the kitsune back. Six tails waved behind her, trying to trick his eyes, but he focused on her dark brown eyes, on the twitch of the black fur on her hands and footpaws. The white tips of her tails couldn't distract him.</p><p>A flash of violent light from the heavens filled the temple, a crash of thunder shaking the room half a heartbeat later. Neither fighter wavered. Hibiki swirled blows away from her, trying to keep him back, but he pressed into her guard. He got a foot between her legs and both her arms wide, letting him sweep-</p><p>Grin jagged and cruel, Hibiki rolled with his sweep, but grabbed his sleeve and pulled. She yanked him down, the kitsune a whirl of black and orange as they hit the ground and rolled. The struggle had them spin and twist, seeking a grasp on anything solid. It lasted until she got a wiry arm snaked under his neck, her legs wrapped around him from behind, and she squeezed him in a choke hold from behind.</p><p>Laying with his back against the kitsune's chest, the wanderer struggled to breathe and break free from her grasp. Filling his lungs, he realized, wasn't the real problem. His vision was already darkening, her hold cutting off the blood pulsing in his neck.</p><p>"Such a sad sight," she whispered into his ear, the pressure easing on his throat enough that he gasped in a breath. "On top of a woman and unable to do anything."</p><p>He started to rasp out his defeat, that pride not worth dying for, but she curled her arm tighter. No matter how he twisted or struggled, her grasp was iron tight, choking the life out of him. Her legs had wrapped around his waist, slipped down between his thighs to keep him from getting any good leverage. Both her arms locked his head and neck, her body pressing down into his shoulders, leaving his hands to grope helpless at her fur and sleeves. Perfectly performed, a fading part of his thoughts observed, and something she must have practiced many times. Not that it mattered with his vision darkening and thoughts fading.</p><p>"You almost gave a good fight," she muttered, easing up on his throat before he blacked out, allowing color return to his grayed vision. "But on the ground you're weak as any other peasant."</p><p>"You've won," he choked, angry at himself for failing to teach her a lesson.</p><p>Something wet poked at his ear, the rush of breath against his skin and tickle of whiskers making him realize it was her nose. "I know. Now I have to decide what to do with you."</p><p>Hibiki held his head so tightly he couldn't so much as twist it, his fingers clutching tight around the sleeve of the fox arm threatening to steal his breath and light. Her nose shifted away from his ear, until she was sniffing his hair. "You washed," she murmured in his scalp. "You might be weak and foolish, but you have good habits."</p><p>"I came ready to die as a warrior," he gasped out. "So either end it or let me go."</p><p>"Foolish," she sneered. "A woman has you in an intimate embrace and you want her to let go?" Her laugh had the biting mirth of unshakable pride. "Tell me you lost. Plead with the kami Hibiki to spare you."</p><p>He knew there would be a steep price, but he said what burned in his heart. "You're no kami."</p><p>Instead of squeezing the life out of him, she chuckled darkly, her chest rumbling against his back. "Really?" she whispered, her legs moving against his thighs. Drawing up, his mind trying to imagine the flexibility the fox possessed when her paw-like feet pressed into his hips. "I know how to convince a pathetic," her feet rubbed at his groin, "WEAK," she huffed into his ear, toes undoing the knot on his hakama, "loser."</p><p>One of her footpaws loosened his hakama and kimono enough that it slipped in. He started to protest, but she nibbled at the top of his ear sensually, confusing his senses. His heart hammered, the end of his life that her unyielding hold on his neck promised not the only thing to consider. She licked and nibbled at his ear, moaning softly and womanly as the pads on her foot found the skin of his thigh. Her fur tickled, the sensations confounding his desperate mind. Then her other foot dove in, moving over his manhood quite deliberately before rubbing against his thigh. Caught between a sense of his own death and this arousing provocation, his body reacted on its own, his loincloth doing its best to contain his stiffening member.</p><p>"What are you playing at, fox?" he demanded as his heart raced wildly.</p><p>"Tsk." She licked at his ear, then brought her mouth up enough that he could see her short fangs. "You will call me Hibiki or kami. And you," one of her feet started rubbing the stiffening rod within his loincloth, "are a pathetic peasant who's getting hard from my paws on his penis. How utterly shameless of you."</p><p>"Hibiki," he said through his teeth, preferring death to calling her a kami, "you've won. Now end this unsightliness and get off of me."</p><p>She nuzzled her nose into his ear. Breathed slow and steady as her footpaws worked to undo his loincloth. No matter how he wiggled or struggled, tugged or pulled at her sleeve, he couldn't break free from her hold. Once the smooth pads of her footpaws and silken fur touched his manhood, he froze. Each toe wiggled as she aligned her feet, and she whispered a single word. "No."</p><p>The kitsune's padded toes worked up his length, her blunt claws teasing his sensitive skin as she ruffled his clothes. His jaw clenched so hard he worried about his teeth breaking. She moved slowly and mockingly, humming in his ears while her paws worked him over and teased shameful pleasure into his entire body. Having this bestial woman use her feet on him while he lay helpless against her felt wrong. He could move eyes and head back just enough to stare at the entrance, the door half-open. Breath short and ragged, he feared someone walking through and seeing him like this. The rain and how out of the way the temple was might keep them out, or so he had to hope.</p><p>"How does it feel?" Hibiki asked, moving her head to his other ear, leaving the one she left cold as her spit dried on his skin. "Knowing I could squeeze the life out of you while giving you such a divine gift?"</p><p>He couldn't answer as her arm tightened, cutting off his breath. Those feet stroked him, working together to slip up and down over his sensitive length, the roughness of his clothes mixing in agonizingly with her motions. Right as he started to squirm from the pressure on his neck she loosened up, his lungs gasping as she let him truly breathe for the first time. The decadent, inhuman pleasure she tormented him with didn't war with the growing fear that she might not let him breathe next time. He wondered why that was as his lungs worked with their new freedom. The touch of her bestial feet, as thrilling as it was revolting, had his attention, his struggling weak as she worked him over faster and faster. Sounds caught in his throat, something ravenous building in his loins until he couldn't resist. Against his better judgment his hips bucked against her, the little noises she made in his ears urging him on. His eyes forced closed in disgrace, face tight as he gave into a primal need.</p><p>"Oh ho! You won't acknowledge I'm a kami, but you'll try to use my paws," she sneered, working her feet with his short thrusts.</p><p>If it kept going, he was going to spill his seed to a kitsune warrior with a cruel, arrogant streak that he hadn't been able to humble. Every time she teased the sensitive top of his manhood with a toe or he managed to buck her paws against his groin, the less he cared. All his body needed was release. It wanted to flip over onto her so he could thrust into her depths, to make certain that the death she kept threatening him with was countered by his seed seeking to create new life. But her chokehold made that impossible, his hips doing the next best thing by fucking the footpaws she stroked him down with.</p><p>"No," she purred into his ear, her paws backing away, leaving him to pant at the harsh feeling of his clothes against his manhood. "A weak, pathetic loser doesn't get to make a mess out of my paws."</p><p>His senses returned to him slowly, disappointment that it stopped and shame coursing through him with each heartbeat. She arched her back, lifting up as her legs pushed down. She pulled his hakama off with her footpaws, one of her long legs tossing it aside carelessly. Next came his loincloth, toes deftly undoing the clever fold. The kitsune chuckled into his ear and wiggled her toes against his balls while she tossed that piece of clothing away.</p><p>Then she rolled him to the side, slipping out from under him. He slapped a hand against the creaking boards, his head pounding and feeling a chill without her squeezing his neck. He started to get up, but a foot hooked under his armpit and flipped him up. He had enough fight left in him to struggle when she grabbed at his back, but she had a plan where he only wanted to avoid having his neck in her grasp. She stripped the last bit of clothing off of him, and all he could do was grab back at her, hoping to snatch a wrist or something on her outfit. Something furred touched his neck, his grip going for her, but she forced him down with her knees.</p><p>Knocked against the ground, he didn't get the chance to struggle. She pinned his chest with her bent legs, feet by his head as she knelt forward and pushed down on his wrists. His legs were free and he started moving, but froze when she twisted, her tails shifting out of the way so she could look back at him with a victorious grin. Her rear was right above his face, and all she had to do was drop down and she'd start smothering him with her clothed behind.</p><p>"You won't call me a kami," she said, the half of a smile he could see evil as could be, "but you will worship me. Understand?"</p><p>Her legs wouldn't let his head twist, not that he would have. She'd wounded some part of his pride making him lose control of himself and try to mate with her paws. Even after the struggle he was still stiff. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the rain picked up. Surely no one would see him cast aside just a bit more of his pride to let her keep going?</p><p>"Fine," he muttered, staring harshly at the side of her face.</p><p>"That's a good start, peasant," she said, her grin twisting, showing the tips of a few teeth as her eyes lowered. She almost looked seductive behind the malice. "Stay right there, or there will be consequences."</p><p>It wasn't a question or even a threat. She'd simply stated it, and he believed her. She eased off his wrists, her six tails fanning out to obscure her smile. His chance to try something against her was now, but he found himself simply lying there. She may have beaten him, may be about to use him for her twisted pleasures, but she wouldn't break him. That was the real battle, not giving up. Not calling her a kami like she wanted. Her arrogance made his chest burn, but seeing her hips move made something else in him burn as well. Lust that would have made even a monk blush.</p><p>She undid the sash around her waist, pulling it away and parting her tails to let him see what she did. Her unusual pants, somewhere between a hakama and foreign clothes, were held up by a tie behind her tails, one that she undid slowly. Without shame or concern for modesty, she pulled down her pants. Exposed her rear to him, and both of her holes as she wore nothing underneath. White fur and womanly lips greeted him, her hips and modestly curved behind enticing enough that he could forget she was a magical fox. Her hands rolled her clothes down to her thighs, her footpaws kept his head in place as she fully exposed her most intimate parts.</p><p>"Rejoice," she commanded, wiggling her hips, "you will get to taste a kami."</p><p>Cowardly thoughts of biting her, of fighting her off like a beast, were smashed out of him when she dropped her rear into his face. She ground his nose against her lower lips, making him draw deeply of her lusts. The wicked kitsune made certain he got well acquainted with the scent before moving her womanhood closer to his mouth. His heart beat like a drum in his chest and head, instincts driving him to kiss her maidenhood. Their fight had her tasting faintly salty, a hint of copper and odd earth loam confusing his senses. It didn't offend him, and disgraced as he already was, he carried on with giving her what she wanted. Licking at her womanhood got a happy, throaty chuckle as she bared down his chest with her weight.</p><p>The kitsune's hips guided him to that most sensitive button, a shivering breath peeling out of her cruel mouth when he licked at it. She mashed her hips down on his head, pinning him against the floor as she ground against his mouth and face. "You might be weak, but your body understands how to worship," she moaned, keeping his head in place with her footpaws.</p><p>Her taste sharpened as he lapped and twisted, tasting her entrance and folds. The light tang made him lightheaded, while the subtle motion of her hips demanded he return his attention to certain spots. His nose pressed against her lips when she rocked her hips back and forth, wet fur and her ass dominating his thoughts.</p><p>"That prideful tongue knows its proper use," she snickered.</p><p>Ignoring that barb, he kept indulging her, exploring her sex and the wetness within. It made the drum beats in his chest quicken. Partaking in the pleasures of flesh with a fox woman, who he kept catching glimpses of leering evilly over her shoulder at him, had his manhood standing painfully firm.</p><p>The only sound that reached him was the squelch of his tongue and mouth against her ever wettening lips, the distant rain a dull memory. Her aggressive thighs and rear tried to steal the breath from him, but this time he didn't struggle. Even though she pinned his wrists to the floor, keeping him from touching himself, he kept working his tongue. He went into her, tasting deep as she pressed down ever harder. She was trying to drive him wild, and it was working. What he lacked in technique was made up for by enthusiasm and her constant grinding, her tails swishing above him in a dance of contentment. The swirling and whirling became ever more erratic, a sign of her rising enjoyment. And it served as a faint, distant reminder that he had lost their duel.</p><p>"Rejoice and give thanks to me," she breathed lustily, not allowing his head the freedom to even tilt. "Your worship has earned you an honor your strength never could."</p><p>The weight she rested on his jaw bordered on the edge of pain, and he doubted it could be comfortable for her. She leaned and twisted her torso, looking back at him. That smile she wore dripped with arrogance and pride. "Stay there, peasant. Don't move or you will learn my wrath. Do you understand?"</p><p>Still possessed of some wits, he nodded, smearing his nose with more of her excitement.</p><p>"There's no hope for you as a warrior, but as a dutiful peasant?" She grinned. "Maybe."</p><p>As he quietly fumed, the kitsune released his wrists and pivoted on one knee. She spun onto her feet, springing up as she stood over him. Imposing and alluring as she was, he wouldn't call her a divine being. She was flesh and blood, just like him. But what, a part of him wondered, would happen if he called her a kami? How would her smirking grin twist? Would her eyes lower into sharp, dangerous slits? He clenched his jaw, not willing to admit defeat to satisfy fleeting curiosity.</p><p>"Stay right there," she commanded, allowing her lower clothes to slip right off her legs.</p><p>She slid them aside, then crouched over his chest, sitting on him so she could look right down at his face. Her legs were spread wide, giving him an unhindered view of her parted cheeks and slickened womanhood. Hibiki was perfectly prepared for a man, yet the grin she showed him ordered him to do nothing. Her hands undid ties on her upper clothes, the kitsune balancing precariously on his chest. Only her feet planted firmly in the splits let him draw in short breaths against her weight. Her clothes practically unwound, her breasts bound by silk that dug into her fluffy neck and chest fur. There was no intimacy or teasing as Hibiki yanked off her garments, baring her white breasts and tossing aside everything. Naked as him, the kitsune didn't look ashamed in the slightest. She had the twisted glee of the victorious carved onto her lips as she leaned back, bracing her weight on her palms, fluffy tails tormenting his maleness by whisking over them as she bared her loins to him.</p><p>"There's one task left for your tongue," she breathed, locking eyes with him. "One last hole for you to get nice and wet."</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Ah," she huffed, lifting a footpaw and planting it over his mouth with distressing flexibility. "A peasant doesn't speak before a kami. But I shall deign to assure you, I purify myself before duels."</p><p>The pads of her other foot pressed against the side of his head, while she dragged the one blocking his mouth down his cheek and against his ear. "You will kiss me," she said, guiding his head while she shifted her hips closer. "Show my ass that same eager devotion."</p><p>He didn't exactly resist, he simply didn't submit. She stared down at him expectantly, breasts heaving with each excited breath anticipating his surrender. Wickedly narrowed eyes and those incessant tails brushing against his length made him lean forward. His lips met her puckered rear, resisting an urge to scrunch his eyes shut as his flesh met hers. Blessedly, she was clean and pure as she said. Which meant, he realized, that she'd planned this situation.</p><p>"Use your tongue, peasant," she ordered, fluff of a single tail lying over his groin.</p><p>Relaxing his jaw, her rear pressing into his face while her footpaws kept him from backing away, he stuck his tongue between his lips. The grin on her face turned malevolent as he slowly circled her ring, the kitsune wiggling her hips to and fro to make him coat more of her. His reluctance waned as he found her taste tolerable. Skin burning with shame and desire, his nose pressed into her womanhood as he licked the ring of her rear entrance, he curled his fingers into fists. That tail over his length, burying him in silken fur and rolling back and forth, made it hard to focus. But it mercifully let him forget some of the shame.</p><p>"Keep going," Hibiki panted, chest heaving as he tongued the wrong hole. "Get it wet as the hole you keep sniffing."</p><p>She rubbed against his face, burying his nose in her moist womanhood. It took him an agonizing eternity of being tormented by her needy scent and teasing tail for him to guess what she truly wanted. He prodded his tongue against that tight ring, and her breath hitched as he pushed against the tightness.</p><p>"Yes," she moaned, eyes widening ever so slightly, a frightening energy lurking within. "Good peasant. Worship me just like that."</p><p>As if he had a choice. What breaths he could suck in through his nose were tainted with her animal lust, and his head couldn't move. The only option was to sate her. To keep the only scrap of pride that mattered and not call her a kami, even if she had him perform perverse acts. He dug his tongue deeper, slipping farther into her ring, and felt a shameful bit of pride when her eyes closed and she bit at the edge of her lip. If he wasn't so aroused he'd be utterly disgusted with himself.</p><p>Swirling and jabbing as far as he could, he lost sense of anything but the kitsune that softly writhed atop him. She was in control, getting exactly what she wanted from him. And he could do nothing but go along with her lusts, and his own. Somewhere far in the distance, thunder rumbled, the summer storm and abandoned temple all but forgotten.</p><p>Spit rolled down his jaw as Hibiki huffed, her hips coming to a stop. "That's enough, you weak peasant," she said. "Your tongue has paid proper tribute."</p><p>Her footpaws released his head, but he didn't immediately drop back. Only when she braced and pulled some of her weight off him did he dare drop his head, a string of spit connecting his lips to her ass. The wicked look on her face let him know that pleased Hibiki.</p><p>"Now," she muttered, crawling back as he sucked in cool lungfuls, "I will take what I am owed as the victor."</p><p>White breasts hung over his face, making him blink as her pert nipples came close enough he was tempted to tease one with his teeth. But the next thing he knew she pulled his arms up above his head, and was wrapping something around his wrists. The smoothness made him twist his head to look, and he saw she was restraining him with the silk she used to bind her breasts. His knees bent, readied to knock off the kitsune if he had to, but he didn't try to fight her just yet. With what she'd wanted from him so far, he could guess what she'd go for next. Once she'd finished binding his wrists together, she pulled his arms down in front of him and patted them against his chest.</p><p>"Don't make me add more," she warned, bringing her face level with his. Her nose touched his, her whiskers tickling his cheeks as her wild eyes stared right through him.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Good," she grinned, before dipping down to surprise him with a quick kiss. She backed away, straddling his waist while she laughed at his shocked face.</p><p>Hibiki sat herself lower, letting his stiff manhood rest against her wet sex. Her knees on the floor, she went forward, pressing his length against his body while gliding her soaked entrance against his, from root to crown. His bound hands slowed his temptation to grab at her enough for him to lie there and let the fox woman work her way back and forth. She took gleeful pleasure in seeing his fingers curl and how he tried not to squirm underneath her tormenting teasing. Being left unattended after her perverted use of her footpaws, he was eager and willing to let her wet and warmth glide over his manhood. Half of him still wanted to flip this arrogant kitsune over and try to teach her a lesson, but then he'd dishonor himself. He preferred shameful pleasure to dishonor.</p><p>Somehow he withstood his own desires and ministrations. She stopped moving her lower lips against him, pulling back and rising up on her knees. His length stood up, furiously hard and ready to plunge inside the fox's slit. Her hand reached down, claws touching his manhood first to keep him in place, as she prepared to line him up with her entrance.</p><p>"You want me, peasant?" she asked, other hand running down the fur of her stomach until she reached her groin and parted her womanhood.</p><p>"Yes," he panted.</p><p>"Good," she grinned, moving her hips forward ever so slightly. "But a weak willed man doesn't have any right to feel the womanly embrace of a kami."</p><p>Confusion and mild horror filled him as he realized what she planned. The crown of his manhood pressed at her spit slickened ass, her tight ring warm against his tip. His body wanted whatever earthly pleasure she offered even as his pride reeled at the thought of taking a woman in such an unnatural way. Not that he had a choice. Hibiki speared herself with a smirk, the ring of muscle his tongue had worked at parting reluctantly around his length. That evil look stayed on her face, even as her eyes narrowed, her insides gripping tightly before she eased down. Her silken behind dropped into his lap as the kitsune's hole swallowed his manhood all too greedily.</p><p>"There, right where you belong," she said, the confines of her rear trying to strangle the base of his manhood.</p><p>The most intimate of heats engulfed him, but it was wrong. Different enough in how she gripped him that he couldn't even close his eyes and pretend. The kitsune played with her womanhood, spreading her lips and rubbing her sensitive button as she slowly worked her thighs, swirling and prodding herself with his stiff length. Something so wrong shouldn't have felt good, his breath coming in short as she massaged him in just the right ways.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she cooed, mouth twisted in that mocking grin. "I haven't stolen your purity, have I?"</p><p>"I'm no chaste monk," he said, teeth wanting to grind as he resisted the feeling of having a woman in his lap.</p><p>Hibiki's laugh made both her breasts quiver. "A peasant should not speak to a kami," she said, taking her hands off her womanhood and leaning forward. She pressed a slick finger against his lips, making him kiss the pad. "A weakling," she breathed, "accepts his divine betters."</p><p>He stared defiantly at her, but instead of the offense he expected, a mad look burned in her eyes. She lifted herself up, dragging her tight ring along his shaft until it held his tip in a firm grasp. Holding herself at that precipice, while his fingers curled painfully into his palms, Hibiki seemed to savor the moment. Until she slammed back down, slapping her rear into his hips. If it hurt her, she didn't care. The kitsune, hands on his shoulders, rode him hard. She rocked and swirled her hips, taking him with a furious pace that sent her tails flailing. Fur and flesh slapped together while she scattered all of his firm thoughts. He struggled to cling onto any reality other than the shameful pleasure of mating with a fox woman's asshole and her crazed eyes. The boards beneath them creaked with her motions and thunder rumbled in the distance, but it wasn't enough. The loveless, lustful act had him fighting to not buck up into her welcoming ass whenever she started to swing back toward his groin, his length burying deep inside every time.</p><p>"That's it," she menaced, teeth touching his nose as she glared into his eyes. "Accept your place, squirming beneath me. You're too weak to be worth sowing your seed in my divine womb, but perfect for worshiping me in another way."</p><p>His eyes scrunched shut, teeth grit as he fought against himself. Pride told him to lie there and let her satisfy herself, while the wild passion that had his heart thundering like a war drum kept urging him to act. To either push her back and fuck the smirk off of her face, or to thrust up into the fox ass riding him. He so desperately wanted to jab up into her tight, hot ass when she dropped down. Make her quiet sounds of effort and lusty panting turn to squeals of raw, unthinking ecstasy.</p><p>"Say it," she whispered. "Beg for forgiveness for being wrong about my divinity. Speak your admiration for my mercy and body."</p><p>Swallowing, uncertain of what was about to come out of his mouth, he opened his eyes back up. Hibiki hovered over him, working up and down against him like a smith's hammer, greedy ring trying to squeeze him to a shameful release. He started to say what she wanted, but his breath caught in his throat. The furious, unceasing pace she set dragged him toward the edge, his toes curling and knees bending as he gave into her in another way.</p><p>With all the strength he could, he thrust up into the kitsune's ass.</p><p>She yiped out a single surprised, high pitched sound, shuddering with a restrained moan as he started fucking her back.</p><p>"You're no kami," he panted, too drowned in lusts to offer any defiance beyond that.</p><p>But it was enough. Hibiki leaned back, working with his thrusts as a sneer twisted her cruel expression. "Bold words," she uttered, clenching her ring and working her muscles around his length while furiously pounding down. Her hands cupped her bosom, worked her nipples as her womanly hips pounded his thrusts into submission. "Foolish words," she said, showing only the tips of her teeth, a shudder running through her as she huffed out, "for a weakling."</p><p>He sprinted off the cliff, his jaw opening and neck tensing as he tried, and failed, to stop the tension in his groin. "Spill it," she panted, working a thumb over her button while she pinched a nipple, "spill all your seed in my ass, you pathetic peasant. Waste it inside of me."</p><p>The pure, soul whitening pleasure coursed through him. Hibiki slammed him to the floor, grinding her hips and rolling his manhood around her insides as he coated them in virile white. He was too consumed with the shameful, wonderful release, he nearly missed the way her eyes fluttered as she dug two fingers into her womanhood. Even as he came down from the release, he felt hers begin. The ring tightened and spasmed as she stifled a moan, eyes wild with lust and victory glaring down at him.</p><p>"Yes," she heaved, eyes unable to focus as she fought to control her loud squeal of a voice, "right where a weakling's seed belongs."</p><p>He slumped down, winded and defeated. After a while, the kitsune slumped forward, collapsing on top of him as his slackened member slipped out of her rear. Tails laid against his side as she did nothing more than breathe atop him. If he felt only shame, he could have handled the moment. But to his distress, the glowing sensation of relaxation after a wild fuck mingled with the soft beat of her heart against his.</p><p>He closed his eyes, too worn down to do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The rain cleared up as the sky turned orange, the clouds breaking to let the sun's rays through. The wanderer sat in the door leading into the temple, unsettled by what happened. He could have left after Hibiki untied him, but instead he stayed to wait out the storm. Once she'd recovered she left, muttering something about cleansing herself, and he hadn't seen her since. But her weapons and footwear were still where she left them, so he doubted she was gone. Perhaps she merely waited for him to go now that she was done with him.</p><p>Frogs sang their chaotic songs somewhere beyond the time battered walls separating the temple from the bamboo forest. There was a stream a few hundred paces from the temple, along with a nice rocky outcropping he could camp under.</p><p>The wanderer put his sandals back on, then his hat, and picked up his sword. The weapon was a new creation of this land, curved and with a single edge, but he found it acceptable. Not as good as the swords of the mainland, but good enough to kill a man with one good strike. He slid the weapon onto his waist, tightening the cloth to make sure it didn't fall down, then put his hat back on. The steps creaked as he went down, the sound reminding him of what he did with Hibiki. He wanted to both wash himself off and see her again, the conflicting feelings unpleasant.</p><p>The groan of the temple door behind him made him stop, his hand resting near his sword.</p><p>"Leaving already?" the kitsune asked, her wicked grin floating in her words.</p><p>If he kept walking, that would be it. The duel would remain a secret, as would his loss. </p><p>He turned around to look at her from beneath the brim of his hat. "I don't like sleeping in old temples," he said.</p><p>Hibiki, dressed back up like nothing had happened, shifted up one side of her smile. She tossed a bundle at him, which he caught easily. "Since you won't be staying, take that with you."</p><p>Hefting the small bundle of cloth, he looked suspiciously at her. "What is it?"</p><p>"Food from the villagers," she shrugged. "A weakling like you might need it after our duel."</p><p>The more he stared at her, the more he wondered if it was mocking cruelty or something else that looked back. He dipped in a shallow bow of thanks instead of speaking and testing what her thoughts were. Whether she was making fun of him or showing concern in her own way, it didn't matter; a gift was a gift. "If our paths cross again, I won't fall."</p><p>She laughed, tilting her head back as if he just told a joke. When she calmed down, narrow, vicious eyes glared down at him with glee. "If you want a rematch," Hibiki said, "I'd be willing to humor your impudence."</p><p>"Next time we meet," he said, turning his back on the kitsune.</p><p>Her dry chuckle faded as he neared the exit to the temple grounds, the old gate broken and lying on the ground. "If you want to apologize for arrogance," she shouted at him, "I'll be here for another week. I might even deign to let you be my acolyte, should you beg."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and kept walking, making a quiet vow. Next time he met Hibiki, he'd be the one that knocked her to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>